


[Art] Tranquil

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 12Inspired by Lefayart





	[Art] Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> this should fit in AU as well tbh, but I had planne the dark!au for that already, so here you go!


End file.
